AMAZING THINGS ABOUT FIRST LOVE
by ZameGun
Summary: Bagi kebanyakan orang, cinta pertama punya sebutan khusus. Namanya cinta monyet, uhm. / Tapi bagi sebagian orang lainnya, cinta pertama bukan sekedar cinta-cintaan anak kecil. / Buat Luhan, apa itu arti cinta pertama?


.

.

_Bagi kebanyakan orang, cinta pertama punya sebutan khusus. Namanya cinta monyet, uhm. Nama perasaan yang dianggap remeh. Sebuah perasaan cinta yang tidak penting untuk diingat._

_Tapi bagi sebagian orang lainnya, cinta pertama bukan sekedar cinta-cintaan anak kecil. Melainkan perasaan yang memiliki bekas khusus di sudut terdalam hati. Yang tidak sebegitu mudahnya dihilangkan dari kenangan kita._

_Dan untuk gadis bernama Luhan, dia sebenarnya lebih suka opsi yang pertama. Tapi, apa dia akan tetap pada keputusannya jika dia dihadapkan pada situasi tidak pernah dia duga?_

.

.

.

.

.

ZameGun Presents...

**AMAZING THINGS ABOUT FIRST LOVE**

LENGTH: TWOSHOOT

Fluffy, Flowery, And Cupidy (Maksa #Taboked)

Sehun And Luhan As The Main Cast (Genderswitch For Luhan)

Disc: Luhan And Sehun Are Forever Being One In Exo

Rating : Just Find By Yourself

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki jenjang milik seorang gadis melangkah dengan anggun di tengah hilir mudik manusia. Rambut sewarna madunya tergerai halus sepanjang pinggang sang gadis. Dengan kecantikan bak dewi, dan polesan make up tipis, dia pantas menjadi pusat perhatian. Gadis itu bernama Luhan. Nama yang begitu sesuai melekat dengan kecantikan itu.

Luhan tengah berjalan sepulang dari membeli beberapa kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dalam genggamannya terdapat beberapa plastik berisi bahan makanan pokok, juga cemilan dan minuman kaleng. Menikmati sore hari setelah bekerja dengan berbelanja merupakan kenikmatan tersendiri untuknya.

Mata indah bak rusa itu menatap sekeliling. Anak-anak berkejaran di taman sebelah sana. Pasangan muda mudi yang tampak mesra berjalan bersama (oh, ini membuat Luhan sedikit iri).

Tak lama, sebuah kedai kecil menarik perhatiannya. Suara gemerincing ketika ia memasuki kedai sederhana itu menyambut kedatangan Luhan.

Luhan adalah penggemar kopi. Apapun kecuali kopi hitam. Dan kedai ini merupakan kedai yang sering ia kunjungi. Tidak heran, jika bapak paruh baya langsung menyapa gadis itu sesampainya disana.

"Apa kabar nak Luhan? Ingin pesan apa hari ini?" Tanya sang paman pemilik kedai berdesain minimalis itu.

"Aku ingin segelas _Latte_ saja, paman." Pinta Luhan dengan senyum yang khas.

"Tentu, nak. Tunggu tiga menit ya."

Luhan mengangguk sopan dan berterima kasih, lalu memilih tempat duduk yang tepat. Ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada tempat duduk dekat jendela. Ia sadar ketika ia melangkahkan kaki. Beberapa pasang mata lelaki tak melepas pandangan dari pergerakannya. Mengagumi kecantikannya. Bukannya Luhan terlalu percaya diri. Tapi ia memang terbiasa dengan keadaan ini.

Tak berapa lama, pesanan Luhan datang. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan, ia meminum cairan pahit bercampur manis itu. Di luar jendela adalah pemandangan yang menarik seraya ia membawa cairan itu melewati indera pengecap dan masuk melalui tenggorokan. Membiarkan pengaruh kafein dan gula menjadi relaksasi tersendiri dan menyegarkannya.

Mata indah itu mengerjap sesekali memandang keluar jendela. Anak-anak yang berlarian membawa mainan di luar kedai. Orang tua yang berjalan-jalan. Ibu-ibu dengan belanjaan yang sama seperti miliknya. Gerombolan burung merpati yang kegirangan ketika orang-orang menaburkan makanan di jalanan. Suasana yang hangat, menarik Luhan untuk tersenyum tipis. Ia suka suasana musim gugur di kota ini.

Atmosfir hangat itu begitu ia nikmati beberapa saat. Sampai hazel indahnya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda di kejauhan.

Ia memiliki masalah dalam penglihatan jarak jauh. Sehingga ia tidak mengenali wajah itu. Namun sosok itu, entah kenapa, memancing debaran jantungnya untuk bekerja lebih keras.

Tepat seperti dugaannya. Sosok tinggi nan tegap itu memasuki kedai yang sama dengan kedai dimana Luhan berada saat ini. Entah, mungkin kerana terikat oleh takdir. Setelah sosok itu memesan dan mencari tempat duduk yang terpaut dua meja dari Luhan. Luhan seolah kehilangan dunianya. Ia begitu mengenal sosok itu.

Sehun.

_Her first love._

Terakhir kali ia melihat pemuda itu ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Di kampung halamannya di China. Luhan menyukai pemuda pendiam itu sejak dahulu. Meski bahkan ia tidak pernah sekalipun terlibat obrolan dengannya. Sehun terlalu dingin. Tapi lagi-lagi, Luhan tidak bisa menolak perasaan yang telah bersemi ketika ia kecil dahulu.

Dan kini Luhan bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan ini terjadi meski dalam bayangannya. Sosok yang kini menjadi pria dewasa itu, menemukan matanya.

Dua pasang mata menawan bertemu, dan dunia seolah berhenti.

Wajahnya, tatapan tajamnya, dan Sehun itu sendiri. Melemaskan seluruh kontrol otot si gadis, meski hanya melalui tatapan. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu dan dunia benar-benar terhenti. Baru ketika Luhan tersadar dan mengalihkan tatapannya. Debaran itu menggila.

Perasaan yang belasan tahun lalu ia pendam dalam-dalam, kini kembali menguak. Bahkan lebih hebat dari belasan tahun yang lalu.

Luhan tidak mempu menahan gejolak yang melanda hatinya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan segera menghabiskan minumannya. Lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Ia sedang tidak mampu mengontrol gelombang di hatinya yang begitu dahsyat. Hanya karena sosok itu. Hanya karena melihat Sehun. Ia tidak tahan. Jantungnya menggila.

Dengan wajah memerah, ia membayar tagihannya di kasir. Kemudian melesat pergi.

Rambut panjang sewarna madu Luhan melambai bersama kibasan angin. Bersamaan dengan langkah anggunnya yang tergesa.

Ia... jatuh cinta lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, tentang cinta pertama?"

Baekhyun, sahabat Luhan yang kini tengah bertandang ke _flat_ Luhan, mengernyitkan dahi. Kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu?

"Kau ini kenapa, Lu? Setelah kau tiba-tiba meneleponku untuk datang ke _flat_mu, kau memaksaku menjawab hal _seperti itu_?"

Luhan memasang tatapan jengkel dengan mulut sahabatnya itu. Dia hanya bertanya. Dan gadis maniak _eyeliner_ ini malah kembali bertanya.

"Oh. Oke oke. Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan menyebalkan seperti itu."

Luhan melipat tangannya. Sedang tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjang yang tengah ia duduki. "Kalau begitu jawab saja. Nanti akan aku jelaskan kenapa."

"Kau ini..." Baekhyun menggerutu. Namun akhirnya dituruti juga keinginan sahabat cantiknya itu. Sambil menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, bola mata sipit milik Baekhyun menatap ke langit-langit kamar.

"Bagi kebanyakan orang, cinta pertama punya sebutan khusus. Namanya cinta monyet, uhm. Nama perasaan yang dianggap remeh. Sebuah perasaan cinta yang tidak penting untuk diingat. Tapi bagi sebagian orang lainnya, cinta pertama bukan sekedar cinta-cintaan anak kecil. Melainkan perasaan yang memiliki bekas khusus di sudut terdalam hati. Yang tidak sebegitu mudahnya dihilangkan dari kenangan kita."

Hazel indah milik Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersadar. Inilah yang ia suka. Meski konyol, pada kenyataannya Baekhyun memiliki sisi bijak yang khas.

"Menurutmu, kau setuju pada opsi yang mana?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun sekaligus membuyarkan keterkaguman yang sedang Luhan sembunyikan di hatinya.

"Sebenarnya," Luhan mengerling jenaka pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya penasaran. "Aku lebih suka pada opsi yang pertama."

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun memastikan dengan mata memicing.

Luhan mengangguk. Tersenyum sedikit memaksa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya tengah kau sembunyikan dariku?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun yang pandai membaca ekspresi, atau Luhan yang pintar menyembunyikan emosi. Tapi Luhan mampu mengatur ekspresi wajahnya sebisa mungkin. Tahulah Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu yang Luhan sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kafetaria kantor tempat Luhan bekerja, tampak begitu ramai oleh hiruk pikuk karyawan yang sedang makan siang.

Luhan mengaduk aduk makanannya tanpa tenaga. Meski di depannya Chanyeol, si manajer pemasaran —yang merupakan kekasih Baekhyun— sedang melontarkan lelucon yang benar-benar lucu. Bayangan Sehun dan tatapan tajamnya kemarin, sukses membuat Luhan selalu kehilangan konsentrasi setiap kali mengingatnya. Efek Sehun benar-benar memberi pengaruh besar bagi kehidupan Luhan.

"Luhan? _Are you okay, dear_?" Tangan Baekhyun mengibas berkali-kali di depan wajah Luhan. Raut wajah Baekhyun tapak begitu khawatir atas keadaan temannya satu ini. Luhan hanya menjawab singkat mengatakan ia tidak apa-apa. Tapi Baekhyun tidak semudah itu percaya. Ekspresi Luhan begitu kentara jika sang gadis rusa itutengah dilanda sebuah masalah.

"Seharian ini kau banyak melamun." Tegur Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Hanya perasaanmu saja, Baek." Bantah Luhan. Luhan adalah tipe orang yang suka menyembunyikan masalah. Dan Baekhyun tahu itu.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan. "Kulihat, kau agak berubah semenjak menanyakan pertanyaan _itu_, ya?"

Luhan tergagap mengerti maksud Baekhyun. Pertanyaan _itu_. Cinta pertama. Baekhyun tersenyum mirirng mendapati tebakannya tidak meleset.

"Chanyeollie. Apa pendapatmu tentang cinta pertama?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa beban. Yang justru membuat Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kekasih Baekhyun yang murah senyum itu.

"Cintaku kepadamu tentu saja, sayang!" Jawab Chanyeol spontan. Perempatan imajiner muncul di sisi dahi Baekhyun.

_**PLETAK**_

Luhan menahan tawa melihat interaksi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Meski menjabat sebagai manajer, tingkah Chanyeol yang kelewat ceria membuat Baekhyun pusing.

"Jawab yang benar, bodoh!" Sentak Baekhyun kesal pada kekasihnya. Harusnya ia malu memiliki pacar spesies macam ini. Tapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur cinta, sih.

"Iya deh. Cinta pertama itu ya ketika kau pertama kali merasakan reaksi tubuhmu yang sangat berbeda ketika bertemu dengan lawan jenismu." Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil sesekali meringis memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya bekas pukulan Baekhyun sakit juga. "Ah, kenapa aku berbicara serius, sih? Intinya, kau tidak bisa melupakan dia sampai kapanpun. Seperti cintaku pada Baekhyunnieee..."

Chanyeol kembali merangkul mesra tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Namun bukan pukulan di kepala lagi yang Chanyeol dapat, melainkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis.

Luhan yang melihat dua temannya itu tersenyum mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

"Eh, tapi kenapa kau mendadak menanyakan itu, sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol baru sadar.

Baekhyun melirik misterius Luhan. Membuat Luhan merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Namun baru saja Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya, dering dari ponsel Chanyeol membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka. Chanyeol bergegas menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Oh, kau. Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol pada seseorang di seberang telepon. Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan. Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bertanya, Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Setelah itu, kedua wanita cantik itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol.

"..."

"Woah! Hari ini?"

"..."

"Aku sedang di kafetaria sekarang. Kau kesini saja. Aku tunggu."

Chanyeol menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan senyum merekah. Sejenak pria itu menyeruput air minumnya dalam beberapa tegukan.

"Siapa tadi, sayang?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Temanku waktu SMA. Dia diterima menjadi manajer keuangan yang baru, menggantikan Pak Shin."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Pak Shin memang sudah waktunya pensiun, mengingat usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Dia baru saja diterima. Dan langsung mulai bekerja siang ini. Dia juga dalam perjalanan menuju kesini." Jelas Chanyeol. Kemudian matanya tampak membesar saat ia melihat ke arah pintu kafetaria. "Oh, itu dia. Sehun ah!"

_**DEG**_

Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh bersamaan.

Sehun?

Kosong beberapa detik. Semuanya serasa blur dalam pandangan Luhan. Dan hanya ada Sehun. Yang kini tengah menatap balik dirinya. Bahkan dia masih di ambang kesadarannya, saat Sehun mendudukkan diri di kursi tepat di hadapannya.

Dan kaki Luhan seolah kehilangan ototnya, saat ia pertama kalinya melihat senyum Sehun. Dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"_Apa kabar, Luhan?"_

.

.

_**Blank**_

Suara berat Sehun terdengar berulang-ulang di telinga Luhan.

.

.

"_Apa kabar, Luhan?"_

Tidak. Tidak. Ini mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi.

_._

_._

_**Syuut**_

"LUHAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**Halo! Zame nongol lagi dengan twoshoot gaje ini. **

**Khusus buat HunHan shipper dan buat penikmat fiksi manis gak pake asem.**

**Review ok?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam, Zame yang selalu sok sibuk ^^**


End file.
